Tamamo no Mae
Tamamo no Mae or more simply "Tama" is the main antagonist of the series. Tama is also one of the Three Great Demons of Japan. Appearance Looks are deceptive with Tama. Most of the time Tama appears to be a young girl around 8 to 10 years of age with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a beautiful purple kimomo with a red obi tied in the form of a large bow behind her back. However, this is Tama's "imperfect form". In her apparent perfect form, Tama appears to be a incredible beautiful girl in her late teens with long flowing blonde hair. Her breast size also increases to match the figure of Lizlet L. Chelsie. She also has a nine-tailed fox appearance in the anime, where she grows several feet in size. Personality Tama is a usually stoned face and eating constantly while usually lounging around to regain her power. However she is wise and a careful planner. In order to regain her power she must eat powerful ayakashi and Himari Noihara is one of her prime targets. In order to devour her, she hopes to awaken her rage by sending tons of subordinates to fight her. However, Tama doesn't seem to be overly cruel as she has shown compassion in rare instances. When Yu Shimamura helps her and Tama takes control of her and her mother, Tama refuses to hurt them or have her allies harm the family either. However, she not above using Yu as a human shield. Tama admits to Rinko Kuzaki that the reason she desires to regain power is because she does not like her imperfect form and wishes to become the beautiful power lady she once was. To this, she tried to gain Rinko as a subordinate, reasoning that eating Himari and Kuesu Jinguji will make Rinko Yuto's girlfriend. Interestingly, Tama also seems to harbor romantic/sexual feelings for Yuto Amakawa. History Powers & Abilities Not much is known about Tama's abilites except that she is monstrously powerful and feared by all. As one of the Three Great Demons of Japan, this easily makes Tama one of the most powerful creatures in the world. *'Invulnerability': Nothing can harm Tama, not a sword, gun, or spell. Only Himari managed to slightly cut her finger when she released a large amount of her demonic power. *'Form Change': One ability Tama has displayed is the ability to go into an older state where her powers are much stronger than her child form. This is theorized to be her perfect form. *'Strength': Tamamo has incredible strength. While fighting Himari, Tama is shown grabbing Himari's face and throwing her into the forest below. *'Flight': Tama flies and levitates during her fight with Himari. *'Creating Force Fields': When Himari tries to slash her with her sword, a purple force field appears around Tama so Himari cannot harm her. Trivia *After the final battle in the anime, it is assumed Tama ceased hostilities with the group as she is seen eating normal non-Ayakashi food peacefully. In all likelihood, she was probably being controlled most of the time. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ayakashi